


Married at First Sight

by DancingMarshmallows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Akashi Seijuurou, Jealous Kuroko Tetsuya, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Reality TV, Slow Burn, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingMarshmallows/pseuds/DancingMarshmallows
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi get married on a reality TV show and now they have a camera crew following them around, filming their relationship as a married couple, for an entire year. Little does everyone else know, Akashi wants no part of this charade and Kuroko doesn't know if he can love someone who doesn't want to love him. How hard could it be to fake a marriage for one year? Or can there be something more to this despite the cameras and despite Akashi's stubbornness?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> As always, this can also be found in ff.net. It was about time I put it on AAO too!

This was crazy. Absolutely insane.

Kuroko was fidgeting with the sleeves of his white suit and simultaneously cursing Aomine in his head. He was standing at the entrance to his wedding which was about to start any minute now and he was not ready at all.

Two months ago, he lost a bet with Aomine and he ended up signing for some stupid reality tv show that would marry him off to some stranger. It was just for shits and giggles Aomine says. The odds were one in a hundred thousand. At that time, it seemed like no harm, no foul but boy were they wrong. Who would've thought he would actually be chosen and now he had to go through with it because the contract was signed? Fuck indeed.

He had no idea who he was going to get married to and he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? What if they weren't compatible? Well, the experts said they chose their significant others based on their personality types and what they preferred in their other. But what if this whole thing goes to shit? What if he hates whoever he's about to-?

"Kuroko-san!" one of the producers whispered. "You're on in one minute!"

A camera instantly came to his side and into his personal space.

"So how do you feel?" one of the producers asked while indicating for him to look at the camera.

"I'm pretty nervous right now. I'm just hoping that the both of us will get along with each other," Kuroko said. He could barely face the camera as he kept looking at the white curtain that acted as the door to the ceremony. He was constantly looking at it as if he would suddenly be able to look through it. He just wanted to see his soon-to-be wife's family and friends. Most of all, he couldn't wait to stand at his place on the altar and see his bride come down.

"-oko-san, in three, two, one, go!"

The bluenette felt a little shove as the camera crew quickly opened the curtains. Before he could fully prepare himself, he was stepping out and onto the aisle.

The ceremony hall was simple. He saw his friends and family all dressed up and sitting on the white, ribboned chairs on the left side of the room and on the other, his soon-to-be wife's family and friend, who actually looked surprised to see him. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

The room was decorated with pink and white peonies and baby's breath all around. Ivory and eggshell white ribbon and tulle draped around the columns and walls in the room elegantly. There were pink petals on the aisle and at the altar was a white arch with the officiator and a man standing… there… already?

As he got closer, he got a better look at the other man's face and he was really handsome. No, he was gorgeous. He wore a light gray suit with a white rose boutonniere pinned on the lapel. His fiery red hair was perfectly slicked back so those dashing ruby and golden eyes followed his every move. He was flawless.

Once Kuroko reached the steps to the altar, he snapped out of his daze by almost tripping up the steps. He felt the heat of a blush creeping on his cheeks and he could die of embarrassment but a hand reached out to him along with a smile. The hand gently pulled him up and Kuroko was looking at the man's mesmerizing face.

Damn, he was so beautiful. He looked so proper and confident compared to himself. Kuroko wondered if this man was the bride's best man instead of maid of honor or-

"-pleased to introduce Kuroko Tetsuya to all of you today. His friends would describe him as kind-hearted and passionate about what he does. He's the kind of person who stands up for his loved ones and puts them first before himself. He would like to let everyone know that he is stubbornly committed and cannot wait to share his life with his significant other."

And now Kuroko knew he was definitely turning pink.

"And here we have Akashi Seijuro. His friends would describe him as confident and a strong leader. He's highly motivated when he sets his mind to any task and he's a hard worker who will see everything until the end. He wants to let Kuroko-san's friends and family know that he is determined to keep their marriage strong and happy and that he will do everything he can to make sure their family will be provided for."

The bluenette looked at the other and then out into the audience. Wait.

Wait.

…

What?

No one else was coming down that aisle. It was just them two and the official at the altar. And their family and friends in the seats, watching them. Then his baby blue eyes looked at the camera and then it all made sense.

"You're going to be my husband?" Kuroko accidentally blurted out before he could stop himself.

He heard the audience chuckle along with Akashi.

"It looks like I am, Tetsuya." The redhead picked up his hand with ease.

"O-oh."

"Well then, do you Kuroko Tetsuya take Akashi Seijuro as your husban-?"

Everyone heard a loud crash at the area where Kuroko was hiding at before. There was some yelling and arguing with something along the lines of "jest" or "ject" but mainly some kind of protest.

"Kuroko-san?"

"Yes?"

_Wait, that was a question!_

A white gold ring with a solitaire diamond slipped onto his ring finger.

"And do you Akashi Seijuro take Kuroko Tetsuya as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me-."

"KUROKOCCHI!" A blonde came tumbling down the aisle, pushing through security, and waving his hands rapidly. There were security guards chasing after him and even tackled him to the ground. "DON'T MARRY THAT BASTARD!"

_Kise-kun?_

Before Kuroko could respond or question why the hell Kise was even here, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him in. Soft lips wrapped around his own and even though it was sudden, it was gentle. So many things were running through the bluenette's head but the kiss melted him completely. He was basically dipped and kissed like a fairytale. And he couldn't deny it, it felt incredible.

"I announce you husband and husband! Congratulations!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is unacceptable."

Akashi was livid. He may have looked calm and collected on the outside but he was pissed.

Across from him was the executive producer of this ridiculous show who clearly had no idea what to do and by his side was his new husband who was watching on.

After the ceremony was over, all of the guests were ushered to the reception but the new husbands stayed behind. Akashi quickly asked (more like demanded) for the executive producer to appear immediately as he was done with this bullshit. The three of them left the venue and went out to the back. The cameras were all gone along with the microphones off and he was ready to burst.

"Akashi-san, _you_ signed up for this show along with Kuroko-san. I don't understand what the issue is with-."

"Clearly, this was a mistake-."

"Gee, thanks hubby," Kuroko scoffed.

"I didn't ask to participate in this show. In fact, I would like this all to go away. Now the question is do you want me to shut down this series or would you like this to go the easy way and you scrap all this bullshit?" The redhead crossed his arms, standing his ground. He watched as the executive producer nervously cough and straighten the shirt he had on.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Akashi-san, but when you signed the contract for this show you also signed to agree to be wed to a stranger. It may be a bit… surprising that it was not a traditional bride and groom wedding but in your questionnaire, you both signed as bisexual and open to marrying the same sex so-."

"I didn't want to be in this show in the first place," Kuroko interrupted. "I didn't think that I'd be chosen out of thousands of people."

"Looks like we both agree on something," Akashi nodded. They both met each other's gaze and then looked away.

"Look, you guys were paired together for a reason so why not try this relationship out? And well, you guys _are_ officially married to each other so you are legally bound to each other." The executive producer sighed and massaged his temples. "Look, if you both really want to back out of the show, I can't force you to stay. But I have to tell you that backing out will cost you about $80,000 in fees for like the wedding, the reception, the honeymoon, the expert opinions, and so on. Is that something you both agree on?"

"Yes/No."

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other or more like glared.

"I-I-I'll leave you two to discuss… that." The executive quickly left before getting in the crossfire.

Once he was gone, Kuroko sighed.

"Look, I know this is not ideal but we could at least try and see where-."

"Why? This whole marriage is a sham."

"Then why did you sign up?"

"I didn't sign up. My publicist signed me up because of a little scandal that I'm a womanizer and that I needed to show everyone that I am not a 'cold and heartless' leader. I'm definitely going to kill her." Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. "Why did you sign up? I'm sure this wasn't what you expected or what you wanted since you didn't even want to be on the show."

"Well, funny enough, I lost a bet and signed up. I didn't actually think I would get chosen."

Akashi chuckled. "Well, at least we can get out of this. The $80,000 fee isn't that bad. It's barely-."

"Akashi-san, I'm sure that you can afford it but did you ever consider that _I_ cannot?"

"I can just pay it for the both of us."

"No thank you."

"Why not?" Akashi crossed his arms. "$160,000 is not an issue for me."

"Once again, it may not be an issue for you but it is for me. We are strangers and I rather not owe you anything at all." Kuroko shifted his stance and nervously fiddled with his sleeves. "Look, I get that you really don't want to do this but... why not? All we have to do is look good on camera and keep up with appearances until the end, right? Then we can just... divorce or something."

…

"We don't have to be… in a relationship. This can be more like a friendship. Plus, this whole show can boost your image. Wouldn't it be a lot worse if they air that you gave up and didn't even try to work on a relationship?"

That got the redhead's attention. He was not a quitter and definitely not someone who will ever look weak. But these were different circumstances. He didn't think he'd get married.

"... fine." Akashi let out a sigh of frustration. "Let's just go in and see the guests before they get curious. We can discuss this later."

Kuroko nodded and then led the way back inside.

Akashi watched as the bluenette walked. The morning of the ceremony, he was already frustrated that he even had to attend to this. Business meetings? Fine. Corporate events? Sure. Annual Christmas parties at some over-the-top venue? Kill me, but sure, two hours tops. Getting married to someone he's never met nor seen before in his life because some team of "experts" said so? What the fuck, no. If he had known that this was what Momoi meant by "good" publicity, he would've shut it down immediately.

But despite all that, he'll admit that he was pleasantly surprised when he laid eyes on Kuroko. Yes, he may have been expecting a bride but the bluenette was stunning. The first thing that struck him was the periwinkle hair that fell softly around that cherubic face. His hair was pinned to the side with some of his bangs falling on his forehead. His skin was milky and flawless and with the light illuminating the room, the other's eggshell white suit made him glisten. As Kuroko got closer, Akashi was mesmerized. Baby blue eyes glanced at him nervously and there was an adorable pink hue on his cheeks. When Kuroko stumbled up the steps, it was even more adorable. It was like seeing a fawn walk for the first time. He had to admit, Kuroko, appearance wise, was perfect.

"Akashi-san."

The redhead snapped out of his gaze. "Yes? And you can drop the formalities."

"A-ah, okay Akashi-kun." Kuroko's eyes avoided his own. "The reception's just through the doors… I was wondering if you would want to… hold hands or something? I-I don't think we should look too distant if you want to-."

Akashi grabbed his blubbering husband's hands. "We'll just meet and greet each other's families and we'll get through the night, okay? Let's get this over-."

Two cameras instantly appeared by their sides.

"Everything will be just fine. Here's to the start of our marriage, Tetsuya," Akashi said effortlessly with a sweet smile.

"Y-yes, Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded.

The cameras filmed their gaze at each other and the fact that they were holding each other before they opened the double doors that led to the huge space. Applause immediately filled the air and flashes from the photographers blinded them as they stepped in together as a married couple for the first time.

* * *

After eating their three-course meals and hearing Aomine give the best man speech which was a kind of vulgar yet also sweet, it was time to mingle with the friends and families in the audience.

Kuroko was nervous to say the least as the camera crew followed him around when he began to greet Akashi's friends. He had to do it alone in the sea of well-dressed businessmen and women who had the air of intimidation _and_ not fumble too badly on camera.

He first met Midorima, who was quite… curious.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, when is your birthday and what is your blood type?"

"Um, excuse me?" Kuroko responded while glancing at the cactus in his taped hands. "Who might you be?"

"Midorima Shintaro, I work with Akashi. Now, birthday and blood type?"

"January 31st, blood type A."

"Aquarius. We won't get along very well but congratulations on your nuptials with Akashi."

"Oh Jesus, Shin-chan. Do you even know how to talk to people?" A man playfully smacked the green haired man on the arm and pushed him to the side to get a better look at Kuroko. "I'm Takao Kazunari, this tsundere's assistant and best friend-."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Takao."

"Ignore him." The man wrapped his arms around Kuroko's shoulders. "He's like his stupid cactus. Prickly on the outside but really a softy."

Midorima swatted him on the head.

"So, Kuroko-kun, what do you think of Akashi so far?

"He's very…" Kuroko looked at the redhead across the room, easily charming the women. "handsome and kind."

"Kind?" Takao laughed. "Really? That man is one scary guy. Props to you being married to him."

"How is he scary?"

"He is literally perfection personified. He always gets his way and speaking to that man is like speaking to Genghis Khan with a sword at your throat. Once, he made one of his employees cry because she mistyped his name on a memo and she quit the next day. Legend is that she now works as a waitress. Scary isn't it? He also-."

"Oh, are we talking about Sei-chan?"

Another man appeared behind them, dressed in a luxurious navy suit.

"Hey Mibuchi-kun!" Takao greeted.

"So this is Sei-chan's wife." The man bent down to get a closer look at the bluenette. "Very cute. Sei-chan's gonna love devouring you."

Kuroko blushed at the comment and scooted back into Takao's arms a little more. He had to admit, it was a little intimidating and uncomfortable to be surrounded by strangers who pretty much towered over him in height.

"I'm Mibuchi Reo, but you can Reo-nee, Kuro-chan," Mibuchi said, backing off. There was a slight smile on his face as he continued staring at the bluenette. "You're absolutely adorable."

"T-thank you," Kuroko murmured. "Do you also work with Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, I'm his assistant."

"Can you… tell me a little more about him?"

Mibuchi took a seat and gestured for him to do the same. Takao and Midorima left as they became distracted by the other guests. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, what is Akashi-kun like? Outside of work that is."

"Sei-chan is very… private. Like Takao said, he's a workaholic and can be… aggressive at times. Most of his relationships are professional and he does have friends, but he rarely gives himself the time to unwind."

"Akashi-kun is a busy man."

Mibuchi chuckled and glanced at the cameras. He knew he would have to be careful with his words. "Yes, he is. He's the heir of Akashi Corp and he has a lot of responsibility to make sure that his legacy is perfect… It is worrisome sometimes though. You never really see him relax or really hear about him being in a… committed relationship.."

"He sai-. Well, I heard he was quite a womanizer."

"Ah, although he may be frightening to talk to, he does know how to charm. You can say he knows _when_ to turn his charm on. But all in all, he just needs to let loose once in a while and well, blow off steam. Women and some men can't help but fall for him. I mean he's handsome, young, and very wealthy. What isn't there to like? But at the same time, he's cautious because he knows who he is so he results in flings here and there."

"It sounds stressful to just be him."

"Yes… but I'm kind of glad that he's married even though it might be to a complete stranger."

Kuroko cocked his head slightly, in confusion. "Why? Shouldn't that be more concerning? None of you really know who I am. I could be a terrible person."

"Are you a terrible person, Kuro-chan?"

"I'd like to think that I'm not."

Mibuchi smiled. "Being married will force him to actually share his life and be normal. He can't just throw you away like a one-night stand and he'll have to face the fact that he can't be in charge of every little thing. Plus if he has a wifey, we won't have to stay at work from 7am to 7pm."

_Oh, if only you knew what this marriage was_ , Kuroko thought.

"I'm glad he's with someone like you."

"Oh?"

"You look like a sweetheart and you're adorable." Mibuchi leaned in as if to tell a secret and waved for Kuroko to come closer. "He's also been looking at you this whole time."

Kuroko quickly glanced to the other side and Mibuchi was right. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes were looking right at him and he had a small smile on his face. He was talking to his grandmother who was patting his arm. There was a warmth and Kuroko couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe their situation wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

* * *

While Kuroko went off to greet his friends, Akashi went to meet Kuroko's.

They were a… rowdy bunch.

The first person he met, really more forced to meet, was fucking Kise Ryouta. The blonde idol was really something else and reminded him more of a dog throwing a tantrum.

"Akashi Seijuro! I do not accept that you are married to my sweet Kurokocchi!" Kise snapped. The blonde had his arms crossed and a pout.

"Aren't you a little too late?" Akashi challenged. "I'm surprised they even let you in here after the stunt you pulled during the ceremony."

"Of course they let me in. I can't believe they paired an angel with the devil!" Kise whined. "Those experts or whatever are clearly insane for choosing _you_ of all people. He should be my wife. This whole marriage should be annulled."

Akashi can feel his anger boiling but one look at the cameras following him reminded him that no, he cannot punch the annoying man in front of him and rip him to shreds. So fighting words it is.

"Those experts would be batshit if they chose _you_ , Ryota. Even as his… friend, he hasn't agreed to be yours." Akashi rolled his eyes. Why did he have to even talk to the idiot?

"I know what kind of man you are, Akashi. You won't be able to take care of him and in the end, you'll just end up hurting him so I cannot accept that you will be his husband!"

The redhead glared and the whole room tensed. "I'm more than capable of taking care of my _husband_ and unlike you, I can actually provide for his every need."

"You may have the money to buy him whatever he wants but you don't even know him. You're a workaholic who doesn't think of others _and_ a womanizer who will only cheat on my poor Kurokocchi. You're going to only disappoint him-."

"Kise, shut up." A tanned man with dark blue hair smacked the back of the blonde's head. "Do you really need to start this shit right now?"

"Aominecchi's so mean to me!" Kise whined with crocodile tears. "Aren't you worried that this womanizing demon's going to corrupt and make Kurokocchi sad? He's an ass!"

"Go sit down before security's gonna have to throw you out, again."

The man pushed the other away before there could be more complaints. Once the idol was gone, a hand slapped onto Akashi's shoulder and squeezed, painfully (not that Akashi's demeanor ever shifted, especially not on camera).

"Look man, you were definitely not what we were expecting and I don't give two shits about what a big shot CEO you are. If you hurt, Tetsu, I will ki-," Aomine threatened but paused as a camera got closer to him. "Let's just say, life will not be great for you at all. You fucking worship him and make him happy or so help me I will happily go with Kise to ruin your life."

_(Yeah, Aominecchi!/Shut up!)_

Akashi smiled and brushed the hand off his shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him."

"Good! Then enjoy your honeymoon and lovey dovey marriage. And remember, no glove, no love."

"A-AOMINECCHI! DON'T GIVE HIM PERMISSION TO DO THAT TO KUROKOCCHI'S VIRGINI-!"

He watched as Aomine swat the blonde's head again and dragged them away while he continued to try (and fail) to get out of his grasp to go yell at Akashi some more. He was somewhat grateful that the ganguro took the blonde away. He could already feel a headache coming as the idol kept complaining.

Akashi glanced across the room and looked at Kuroko who was surrounded by Midorima and Takao. At least he knew they would be on their best behavior (unless they wanted to die). He laughed lightly to himself as he watched the bluenette shyly interact with them. It was a cute site to see him flustered.

"Akashi-kun, is it?"

The redhead looked away and to the old lady addressing him. She looked to be in her seventies with her gray hairs neatly braided and tied up into a bun. She had a polite smile on her face and a cane to help her up.

"Please sit, Obaasan." Akashi quickly pulled out a chair and let her sit down before taking a seat himself. "I'm honored to have Tetsuya to be my husband."

"Ah yes. It seems like they've done a very good job pairing the two of you together," she said while looking at her grandson on the other side of the room. "They chose a handsome one!"

"Thank you… if you don't mind me asking, where are Tetsuya's parents?"

Grandma Kuroko looked down at her hands and let out a small sigh. "Tetsuya's parents passed away about five years ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry for both of your losses."

"Thank you. It was no one's fault. Just a tragedy as Kuroko just graduated from university... " She looked over at her grandson again. "He's a brave, sweet child. Ever since they passed, he has been looking after me with all the spare time he has and he already is so busy with taking care of the children at the school. I always tell him that he should live his life and find someone but he's always there to keep an old bat like me company. Such a good child… but I worry."

"Why?"

"He spends so much time looking after me, working, and putting everyone before himself that he forgets to take care of himself at times. I think he can be happier if there was someone there with him too." She looked up at Akashi and gave him a warm smile. "I hope you two will be happy together."

"Thank you. I will do my best to take care of him."

"Please do. He deserves the best and I know you can give that to him, won't you Akashi-kun?" She patted Akashi's arm. "He certainly seems to like you."

Akashi looked at Kuroko again. He watched as the bluenette talked to Mibuchi with a faint blush on his face. They seemed to be getting along well.

He couldn't really tell where exactly this marriage was supposed to go. They both reluctantly agreed to be part of this experiment and they already sort of discussed just looking good for the camera until the end. That wasn't a problem at all. But for something more intimate and long-lasting? It was going to be tedious and difficult, especially with a stranger. He already had so much on his plate with his work so was it really-

Kuroko looked over at him and caught his gaze. A small, warm smile escaped from his lips before he could stop himself and the bluenette returned it back. There was a feeling of a flutter in his stomach as they watched each other from afar.

Okay, maybe… just maybe there was something here. But this marriage was the last thing he needed to stress over. It was easier being by himself.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much of an asshole should I make Akashi?  
> BTW much appreciate the kudos, hits, and comments! Keep it up and I'll keep updating!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting, kudos, and bookmarking! I appreciate the feedback!

After the ceremony and the reception, the two of them were exhausted. Cameras followed them everywhere, even the bathrooms! Privacy was non-existent. Anyone they talked to was filmed and recorded. Any movement either of the two had? Also filmed and recorded. Every glance, every whisper, every breath. Recorded, recorded, recorded!

Kuroko understood that it was expected as this was all considered entertainment, but it was too much.

He was lying in bed in the honeymoon suite with Akashi next to him, seemingly asleep. The room was dark, and Kuroko laid still while watching the camera at the corner of the room. It was already one in the morning and the green light on the camera was still on even though they've been in the room for over an hour.

The bluenette shifted to his side and glanced at the other next to him as his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness.

He had to admit that Akashi was undeniably handsome. He had flawless skin with his long scarlet hair brushing his cheekbones and even though his eyes were closed, Kuroko knew the most striking set of eyes he's even seen were there. The redhead wasn't buff like Aomine but he could see the definition of his biceps and pectorals underneath the thin white shirt as his chest rose up and down softly. Akashi was honestly the hot-

"Go to sleep, Tetsuya."

…

"Akashi-kun, you're still awake?"

"If I'm talking to you, how can I be asleep?" Akashi's eyes flickered open and then glanced at the camera at the corner of the room. "Can't sleep?"

"I don't like the thought of being watched."

The redhead smiled and pulled Kuroko into his chest. He heard a little "eep" escape from the other's mouth as he tucked the bluenette into the nook of his neck. "Neither do I."

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel the contrasting relaxed flutter through his hands on the other's chest. Thank god it was dark because Kuroko could definitely feel his face burn scarlet.

Akashi buried his nose into the baby blue locks and then glanced at the cameras once more. "Tetsuya," he whispered. "We should probably talk about the rules and terms we should follow if we're going to continue having a production team follow us around."

"R-right now? Can't they hear us?"

"No mics are here and the cameras can't see us talking if we're like this."

…

Kuroko felt his heart squeeze. It hurt a little realizing that Akashi embracing him so closely and so warmly was just for show.

"Me paying the $160,000 would be much easier than us having to deal with eyes and ears around us all the time."

"I already said no, and don't you dare try to pay it anyways because the production will need confirmation from both of us." Kuroko let out a small puff.

"…Fine. I don't understand why you must insist on taking the harder route to get off this show."

"Akashi-kun."

The man let out a sigh at the stubbornness. There was no sway in Kuroko's conviction and fighting it was going to get them nowhere. "So, what do you suggest doing?"

"Do you know what you signed up for? I mean, do you know the show?"

"Honestly, Satsuki gave me a form and I just filled it out." Akashi stroked the bluenette's soft locks and gently scratched his scalp. "I didn't think much of it."

"Well, lucky for us, I watched a couple episodes before this whole thing happened. I know that the cameras will mostly follow us when we have bonding activities and when we're by ourselves, most of the time, we'll be using out phones to record whatever we want."

"Bonding activities? Sounds more like marriage counseling."

"They just married two strangers. Getting to know each other is expected so why don't we act normal and I don't know, bond?" Kuroko let out a sigh as Akashi's fingers moved to massage his neck. He didn't exactly know why the other was doing it, but it felt amazing after the long day they had. He wondered what else those fingers could- no, no, no! Not the time to think about that!

"Yeah, but at the same time I need to look more… nice and approachable, so just 'being friends' won't cut it."

"Why is it so hard for you to be nice and approachable? Smile and be polite. It isn't difficult."

"Being nice takes way too long to get shit done. I'd rather just get to the point. If the world was always nice, nothing would ever be completed."

"So cynical, Akashi-kun."

"Realistic."

"Is it really so terrible to be married?"

"I wouldn't know. But I know that I wouldn't marry a stranger."

"I understand. Then can we at least be friends?" He felt Akashi nod into his hair.

"We can but when we're in front of the cameras, I expect that the both of us will act as if we're dating. The complete honeymoon stage of a relationship."

"Oh, does that mean you'll be nice to me?"

Akashi shifted himself until he could see Kuroko's face looking at him curiously. His fingers moved from the back of the blue locks to the soft, cherubic cheeks in front of him. His thumb brushed the cheeks and traced their way to his plump lips. "Only to you."

Kuroko felt a small peck on his nose and then his head was pushed back into Akashi's chest. He could feel a giddiness brewing inside him but in the back of his mind, he already knew: don't get too close to him and don't fall for him.

But he could worry about that tomorrow because right now, he was more than happy to be in the warm embrace of one Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

The next morning was quite a rush.

Bright and early, the newlyweds were woken up by the camera crew and they explained everything that was going to happen in the next 24 hours. Apparently, they had a plane to catch to jet off to their honeymoon to Hawaii. So in less than an hour, their luggages was loaded into a town car and they were escorted to the airport.

The crew gave them two extra smart phones for them to record at least two videos a day to document their personal alone times and they were given a schedule of what they could or would do everyday. Filming would still be resuming for the activities planned during the honeymoon and even for their meals.

It was early and there was just so much explanation on what was going to happen that Kuroko could already feel a headache growing into a tumor and Akashi was no better. So much information and instructions were crammed into their heads and cameras were put in front of their face all the time.

Once they reached the airport, everyone got out with the cameras still following.

"I thought cameras weren't allowed in the airports."

"Ah, yes Kuroko-san," one of the cameramen said. "But we can still film before you both get to security, so we'll try to get everything until then. Just pretend we're not here!"

_Because that's so easy._

The bluenette let out a sigh but he wasn't sure if it was from their leeches or the very, _very_ long line that snaked around the stanchions to get to the check-in desk for their luggage.

"I have never seen such a long line," Kuroko groaned. "We're probably going to have to be here for hours before we can even get to our gate."

"Of course, the production would give us economy flights." Akashi frowned at his tickets. "And it's going to be a fourteen-hour flight."

"What?!" Kuroko pouted and looked at the redhead. "Isn't that island only eight hours away?"

Akashi smiled and then grabbed the other's hand. He began to lead them away from the massive queue as Kuroko kept questioning about where they were going and that they were going to lose their spots in line. They walked straight to the empty lines for the first and business class booth and Kuroko tried tugging the redhead back.

"Akashi-kun, what are you-?"

"Good morning, sir! How may I help you?" a cheery woman greeted behind the booth.

"We'd like to change these tickets to first class and move to a much earlier flight." The redhead put down the tickets and his passport.

The agent smiled politely as she glanced at the tickets. "I have to inform you that these tickets are non-refundable for the economy class. If you would like to switch to the earlier flight for the first class cabin, it'll cost a lot more."

"Akashi-kun, we don't need to-."

"I'm aware, but I'm insisting on changing. A fourteen hour flight to an island that is only eight hours away is ridiculous, especially if it's also sitting in a packed plane with barely any leg room."

"W-well, if the extra charges aren't an issue then it won't-."

"They won't be." Akashi slid his passport closer to her with a suave yet threatening smile. He was losing his patience.

The agent quickly opened the passport and then tried but failed to hide her gasp. She instantly turned pale and put on her best smile before quickly saying, "I-I apologize! Let me grab my supervisor to e-ensure that you have the best seats."

The lady scurried away before anyone else could say anything.

"Akashi-kun, you shouldn't have bullied her," Kuroko scolded.

"Why not?" Akashi could see the cameras pointing at them from the corner of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist and then planted a kiss on the cheeks. He could see red, flush the pale skin and startled eyes questioning him. "I just want to get the best for my wife."

"A-Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-san!"

The two saw a man dressed in the airline uniform rush to their counter and then bow respectfully with the lady before. "We at ANA sincerely apologize for the long wait! I'll be happy to assist you with everything you need."

"The tickets then."

The man typed onto the computer and checked in Akashi. "Will you be traveling with anyone-?"

"My wife."

The man looked up at the redhead, surprised. "O-Oh! Congratulations! And where is your beautiful wife?"

Akashi grinned deviously and handed over Kuroko's passport while pulling him closer to himself. "He's right here."

"Oh… _oh_!" The man was flustered and then motioned for the lady to grab the suitcases to get them checked in. They were gawking at the couple and even worse, every moment was captured on video. "I have booked you both first class seats on a flight at 12:30pm at Gate 12. You may also wait at the first class lounge by showing your boarding passes. Please enjoy yourself Akashi-san and... Akashi-san."

"Thank you." The redhead took the passports and tickets and guided the two of them to the security gates.

"Akashi-kun, that wasn't necessary," Kuroko pouted, still with a blush.

"I don't know what you mean."

The bluenette swatted the other on the arm.

"Why am I the wife in this relationship?"

"Do you not want to be my wife?"

"Do _you_ want to be my wife?"

Akashi chuckled as they lined up for TSA. "I think you'd make a cute wife."

"I'll assume the label 'wife' if you accept Kuroko as your surname," Kuroko responded while throwing his carry-on in the tray bins. "I think Kuroko Seijuro sounds perfect for you."

"Never. How about you take my surname and I'll call you my husband?"

"I'll think about it," the bluenette smiled.

Both of them took off their mics and the camera crew was finally gone as they walked through the security gates. Finally, they had as much privacy as they could get in the airport in the late morning. A weight was lifted off of their shoulders and it felt as if they could breathe normally once more.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

Kuroko stopped walking. "I didn't want to ask because we were filming us but how much exactly were the tickets?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I don't feel comfortable knowing that you paid for everything, especially if we don't know each other very well."

"Don't worry about it. The upgrade barely makes a dent in the amount I make in a week."

"Akashi-kun."

The redhead sighed and walked back to the other. "I'm not going to tell you. Think of it as a wedding gift. Now let's go to the lounge."

They continued walking in a peaceful silence until Kuroko couldn't help but ask again. Of course he was very grateful that their flight time was bumped up _and_ they were going to sit in first class (he's never ever even gotten a glimpse of that cabin), however it bugged him that he didn't contribute anything.

"Five figures?" **(note: using USD)**

Akashi cracked a smile. "We're not traveling to London."

"Okay so it's less than ten thousand… above or below eight?"

"Hawaii isn't that far away so round down."

"Five?"

"We've got a winner."

Kuroko gaped. "Five thousand? … That's a lot but I guess for two people together, it could be worse-."

"Each, Tetsuya. Five thousand each."

"Thank you for the wedding gift, Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed and Akashi chuckled.

They both reached the first class lounge and were greeted by the two women at the front desk. They were led through another door and when Kuroko took a look around, he was in awe. He had never in his life stepped into the luxurious waiting room nor did he really know there was such a place.

The room was mostly empty with some men and women scattered around either resting on the couches, sipping or eating the foods served, or taking a nap. The lights were on low as sunlight seeped in through the windows and there were large flat screen tvs that were on the news channels and display boards all around.

"This place is amazing, Akashi-kun," Kuroko commented.

"It's not that special."

"It's a lot better than sitting at an overcrowded gate with no one to watch your things when you need to use the restroom."

"I'll agree with that but this is just a glorified waiting room."

Both of them walked over to the couches next to the large windows and put down their carry-ons. Kuroko plopped onto the couches and let out a sigh as Akashi sat across from him. The sun was shining down on the both of them with soft classical music playing in the background. The bluenette could see some of the airplanes taxiing or going to their gates as his eyes wandered outside.

"I'll get us some drinks," Akashi said. The man got up and smoothed his cream colored long-sleeve. He watched as Kuroko also got up with him but held his hand up for him to pause. "Rest, Tetsuya."

"Thank you."

The bluenette watched as the other left and let out another sigh as he propped his chin up, elbow on the arm rests. He was looking out the window again, watching the stillness of the tarmac. A part of him was excited to fly off to Hawaii. He never really left Japan and the last time he did was almost six years ago to the United States. And now he was finally leaving the country again, with his husb-, well, friend…? This was supposed to be a vacation and he really wanted to enjoy himself for once but he knew that a majority of it was going to be on camera.

He glanced over at the tables of food and found himself searching for the redhead. And when he spotted him, he did not like what he saw.

He found Akashi speaking with some blonde woman and they looked a bit too friendly with each other. The woman was laughing as if Akashi said the funniest thing in the world and even had the audacity to touch his arm and let her hand linger there. The blonde was leaning closer to the redhead and propping up her boobs in front of the other's face by crossing her arms. Their faces were so close to each other and she was practically crawling on top of him and whispering god knows what to him. Definitely _way_ too friendly.

The worst part was that Akashi looked like he was enjoying himself. He made no effort to put any distance between them and even allowed her to keep her hands on him. From where Kuroko was sitting, he looked like he was flirting back and Kuroko was not having it.

The bluenette quickly got up and made his way over to the two without a plan in mind. He was too irritated by the scene in front of him and as he got closer, it looked worse. They were pretty much ten minutes shy from escaping to the bathrooms and fucking each other if he didn't intervene.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi glanced at the blank-faced bluenette. "Tetsuya."

The woman stopped her flirtatious laughter and looked at the newcomer. "Oh, are you a colleague of Seijuro?"

Kuroko did not like her and so he ignored her. "I thought you were going to come back with drinks."

"Yes, they're right here," Akashi responded while gesturing to the two coffee cups placed on the countertop.

"Oh, then let's go back to our seats. We have much to talk about for our _honeymoon_." Kuroko smiled, insidiously.

The bluenette could see the woman's cherry red lips form an o-shape as she realized that Akashi was taken. Her blue eyes glanced at them back and forth and she was speechless.

"Tetsuya, give me a moment. I was just talking to-."

" _Now_ , Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked… amused. It was rare for anyone to demand him to do anything, interrupt him no less. Even though Kuroko had a pleasant smile on his face, Akashi knew better. The other was definitely annoyed and was it terrible that he kind of liked this side of Kuroko?

"Of course, _honey_. Let's talk."

Kuroko stepped in between the two, easily ignoring and brushing past the woman, and grabbed his coffee cup before heading back to their seats with Akashi following behind. As they made their way back, without any hesitation, Kuroko put down the coffee cup on a cart with other dirty dishes and plopped down onto his seat.

Kuroko watched as Akashi sat across from him with an amused smile.

"I thought you wanted a drink, Tetsuya."

"I don't drink coffee."

The two of them didn't break eye contact even as Akashi took a sip out of his own cup. There was a tense silence between them and anyone who passed by them actively stayed away. It was hard to tell what was more dangerous: Akashi's presence alone or the irritation seeping out of Kuroko's calm facade.

"Akashi-kun, what exactly were you thinking, talking to that woman?"

The redhead put his cup on the table to his side. "Nothing really. Just happened to strike a conversation."

"Looks a little more than _just_ a conversation."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"We're married, Akashi-kun. You can't run around, trying to bed any women you meet-."

"Tetsuya, I think you misunderstood."

"Then do explain what you were doing."

"You aren't wrong about that woman. If you hadn't intervened, I would've gotten more than just her number."

"You're not helping yourself." Kuroko could feel anger bubbling inside. The honesty hurt.

"Tetsuya, we agreed that we would be a married couple in front of the camera and when the mics are on." Akashi crossed his legs with his stupid smile on his face. "The production crew isn't here."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"When the camera or mics aren't around, we should be free to do whatever we want, at our discretion."

"Meaning, you can go around and fool around with whoever you want."

"And so can you."

"I thought we'd-."

"Tetsuya. This marriage between us is not real. Nothing about the relationship we have is authentic other than the paperwork that was officiated. At most we're … acquaintances, a step above strangers."

_Ouch._

"Don't take it too personally."

"How can I not if you're going to do that in front of me?"

"Are you jealous?"

Kuroko frowned with his eyes narrowing in anger. "No, Akashi-kun. It's just disrespectful."

_And fucking heartless, you ass!_ Kuroko wanted to yell. He was hurt and he felt so stupid. He was so dumb to think that Akashi was a good person and maybe something could've come from their situation. This was nothing more than a business contract to the other and it was his fault that he was so naive.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought you knew this was the arrangement."

The bluenette bit the inside of his mouth to stop his lips from wanting to quiver and held his breath to make sure that the tears building up wouldn't spill over. He felt humiliated watching Akashi not even slightly fazed by anything he said. Akashi had no intentions of trying to develop anything with him and he had no problem sleeping around with other people even though they were going to have to face each other every night and fake as if they were in love with each other. Kuroko could feel his heart clench until he got up and excused himself.

Kuroko was right and from now on, he knew loud and clear: don't get close to him and don't ever fall for Akashi Seijuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor naive Kuroko


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko kicked off his shoes and plopped onto the king-sized bed without a care that he was crushing the delicately scattered rose petals on the comforter. The beautifully arranged bed was destroyed but boy was it so nice to finally be laying down on something soft and comfortable again. It was even better that there were no cameras or microphones around them.

When the newlyweds landed in Honolulu, they were physically and mentally drained. For the entire flight, Kuroko and Akashi didn't interact with each other unless it was for Kuroko needing to use the restrooms or the flight attendants passing their meals and drinks. The plane ride was quiet and tense.

When they landed, it was no better. They were greeted by the humidity and evening sun that was scorching and of course, there was the production team. The instant they exited their terminal, the crew accosted them, and it was back to filming. Cameras were following them once more and the microphones were strapped on them to listen to their every word. Luckily, with a simple excuse that they were exhausted (plus a terrifyingly malicious stare from Akashi), the crew backed off and didn't push them to talk and give them some entertainment.

Kuroko felt the bed dip next to him and a soft grunt. He turned around and of course, Akashi was laying almost side to side with him. He watched the ruby and gold eyes look at him and Kuroko slowly rose up. He still didn't want to talk to the other. Every time he looked at Akashi, he could feel the hurt and anger before building up inside him.

The bluenette opened his suitcase and began taking out his clothes as Akashi watched him.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?"

"Unpacking."

"Come lay down with me. Unpacking can come later."

"No thank you."

Akashi shifted in his spot and propped his head up with his hand while watching Kuroko go through his suitcase. Once the bluenette seemed satisfied with whatever clothes he took out, he began to take off his shirt and Akashi couldn't look away.

Kuroko's body was unexpectedly alluring. Akashi watched as the shirt came off and the muscles stretched across his upper body. He was lithe and his skin was so pale and untouched as if it were taunting Akashi to mark it with hickies and bruises as he gripped-.

"Akashi-kun."

The redhead, slightly startled, looked at Kuroko's baby blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Can you turn around while I change?"

"Why? I like the view."

Kuroko sighed and then threw his old shirt at Akashi's face before changing the rest of his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"To where?"

"Does it matter?" Kuroko left the room before Akashi could question him anymore.

Honestly, the bluenette wasn't sure where he was going but he did know that he didn't want to be awkwardly sitting with Akashi in their honeymoon suite. Every time he looked at Akashi, all he could think about was what Akashi said and what the terms of their relationship was. He was annoyed but most of all, disappointed.

Kuroko walked through the lobby full of arriving guests and out to the resort pools. He was greeted by the humidity and warm winds blowing. The sky was already turning a dark orange and pink. Tiki torches were lit on his path and added on to the warm light in the air. As he walked past all the pools and towards the beach, he could smell the salty waters and feel the light mist from the waves every time it crashed ashore.

As he walked across the beach with his flip flops in one hand and feet getting cooled down by the waves running up the sand, Kuroko felt… guilty. He was in paradise and he felt more down than ever. He didn't want to be here where he knew nobody. To make it worse, he was going to be stuck on this rock for a week straight. There was no escaping from Akashi and no escape from the camera crew that would be following them for the rest of the time they were going to be on this island.

"Woah!"

Being so distracted by his own thoughts, Kuroko didn't even realize that there was someone standing in front of him looking at the horizon.

The man he bumped into pushed his sunglasses up to throw back his dark red bangs and he looked at Kuroko. There was half of a pineapple that acted as a cup for whatever he was drinking in one hand and he was saying something but in English.

"Um, sorry but I don't speak-," Kuroko responded as the guy continued to talk.

"Oh, Japanese then," the other swapped fluently. "I was saying you should really look up when you walk."

"That's my bad. But who just stands there without noticing others?"

"You bumped into me!"

The man scowled with his brows furrowed and Kuroko could help but giggle to himself when he laid eyes on the eyebrows. They were forked in two near the ends almost like _usagi ringos_. (theappleslices!)

"Why are you laughing now?!"

"Ah, it's nothing." Kuroko watched as the scowl died down to a tight-lipped dislike. He looked at the face a little longer and he couldn't quite place where he knew the other from. "You look kind of familiar."

"Hm… you kind of do too." The other came a little closer to inspect Kuroko's face. "Are you in that _Married at First_ whatever show?"

"Yes."

"Well then it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Kagami Taiga, I'm in the production team." The redhead took out his other hand to shake Kuroko's. "Just got in today and I'm pretty sure we might've seen each other briefly at the airport. We were supposed to meet you there but we caught you guys in the last couple minutes of the meeting."

Kuroko nodded. "Aren't you a little late to be joining the party?"

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but the crew needed some more people and preferably someone who can speak both English and Japanese, so they called Alex and here I am."

"I see." Kuroko looked down at his toes as the water rushed to splash his shins. "At least it's a vacation in Hawaii."

"Yeah."

There was a peaceful silence between them. The sun was slowly setting and luckily behind some clouds before it blinded them. The sound of the ocean was consistent and soothing with the occasional sound of people walking by the two.

"So, tell me about the show." Kagami slurped his drink.

Kuroko chuckled. "Shouldn't you know if you're going to be working for it?"

"C'mon Kuroko."

"Fine. It's a show where two strangers get married and by the end of year one, they decide if they want to stay together or get a divorce."

Kagami made a sound as if he were a buzzer in a game. "No, it's an experiment in which psychologists, sexologists, and whoever the fuck else put two strangers they deem compatible to get married and then by the end of the year, the couple can decide to either stay together or separate."

"I thought you said you didn't know the show."

"I was seeing if _you_ knew what show you were on."

"Clearly I do. My explanation was perfect."

"Perfectly vague."

Kuroko kicked the salt water up until it splashed all over Kagami and even flew into his drink. The other yelped and almost stumbled backwards.

"Ass," Kagami muttered while flicking the droplets off his skin. "Why did you even join this show? I thought it was for desperate singles."

"Gee thanks." Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I lost a bet and this was the consequence. None of us thought that I would actually be paired with somebody."

"Still weird though. You got _married_ to a stranger and the cameras are gonna follow everywhere you go so no privacy whatsoever."

"Like I said, I know what this show is Bakagami."

"Oi!"

Kuroko sighed and looked at the water rushing at his legs and splashing almost up to his swimming trunks. "It's a pretty… bizarre series but I'll admit that I was kind of optimistic about joining."

"Was?" Kagami looked at the bluenette, curiously.

There was a slight frown on his face and he kept looking at his feet. With the warm glow from the sunset, it illuminated Kuroko's skin and made his eyes a little more brilliant. Wind blowing through the other's hair and loose tee-shirt that clinged onto his body; Kagami won't deny it. Kuroko was pretty.

"You're staring, Kagami-kun."

"A-Ah, my bad. Why do you say "was"? Don't like your new husband?"

"The relationship's been kind of… challenging."

"What relationship isn't?" Kagami scoffed. "But I'm sure you'll work it out."

"Oh? A lot of faith you have in two strangers."

Kuroko felt a flick on his forehead.

"I'm in it for the money, _duh_! If you guys broke up that fast, I'd be sent home with a small paycheck."

"You wound me. I thought we were going to be friends," the bluenette cooed dramatically.

They both laughed.

"Who's your husband anyways?"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko could feel himself freeze.

The two of them turned around and there, of course, stood the effortlessly handsome Akashi Seijuro. He stood there with indifference written all over his face but there was curiosity gleaming from his eyes. He glanced at Kagami and then back at Kuroko.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami-kun, he's my-," Kuroko introduced.

"I'm his husband." He turned towards the bluenette and completely ignored Kagami's presence. He didn't need some stranger to be getting close to _his_ Kuroko. "We should head out to dinner, Tetsuya. It's getting late."

"Ah, I guess it is."

The sun was gone with a little bit of orange and red left on the horizon. Clouds filled the dark sky and stars were peeping out in clear areas. The resort was glowing a warm hue as the lights were dimmed and the pools were lit up. There was the smell of something being roasted and the sounds of drums hinting the start of a luau.

"Tetsuya, come," Akashi said while grabbing the bluenette's hands. He interlocked his fingers with him, pulling him a little closer.

"I'll see you around, Kuroko," Kagami shouted as Akashi began to drag them back towards the hotel.

Kuroko smiled. "You definitely will be."

* * *

Akashi was not happy.

First, Kuroko and him weren't talking. And they were going to be stuck together for a while, in the same room, on the same island, and then probably the same house when they return to Japan.

Second, Kuroko left without saying where exactly he was going. Akashi was left by his lonesome in the honeymoon suite and he was bored. There was no work he could do since it was early _early_ morning back home. There was only so much he could unpack too so he finally decided to explore the resort a little, an hour later.

The hotel was nice and as expected, tropical themed, but the area they owned was beautiful. There were pools scattered close to the hotel rooms and palm trees were placed all over the pathways. Tiki torches were lit to provide light as the sky got darker and furthest down was the beach. The beach was pristine with lawn chairs and cabanas strategically placed on the sand and it gave a clear view of the sun setting over the horizon.

It was peaceful and was relaxing as it should be. Nothing to worry about and yes, the rest of the week would probably be annoying as hell with cameras following them everywhere but at least they weren't here now.

Speaking of cameras, Akashi should probably go make up with Kuroko. Now, the redhead didn't think he was wrong. The marriage between them wasn't exactly solid. On paper, they were official but that doesn't mean that Akashi _had_ to be committed. He barely had the time to even whole heartedly process that he was a husband to a Kuroko Tetsuya. If anything, this was almost like an arranged marriage that he could definitely see his father forcing him into. And he knew that if his father ever tried this shit, there was no way he was going to be faithful to some bimbo who was just eye candy for the businessmen and women to see. Regardless, he needed to fix the relationship between him and Kuroko before the awkwardness continued on.

He'll admit that it was rude and disrespectful to have been flirting with some woman with the full intentions of fucking her but he assumed that Kuroko got the gist of the terms of their relationships. Guess they'll have to fully clarify what exactly they were later but for now, Akashi could be the bigger person and apol-.

He heard laughing. At the shoreline, he found his husband… and another man. And there we go: thirdly, there was Kuroko and the stranger who seemed… close. Akashi was not happy.

What made it worse was that when Akashi finally separated the two of them, Kuroko seemed more than happy to want to see this Kagami again. And fuck, they were going to be in this hotel for a while so the chances of those two bumping into each other again was high.

They both went back to the room first and once the door shut…

"You've been glaring at me the whole way back, Akashi-kun. Is there something you wanted to-," Kuroko asked but before he could finish, Akashi caged him against the wall.

"Who were you talking to?"

Blue eyes met red. Usually, Kuroko would've been flustered being so close to the other but at the moment, he could recognize the tone. Akashi was… jealous?

"Why, Akashi-kun?"

"I thought I should at least know who you'll be… hanging out with."

"I can _hang out_ with anyone I please," Kuroko responded with a much more seductive emphasis.

"Aren't you being hypocritical, Tetsuya?" Akashi's hand cupped around the bluenette's face and he squeezed it lightly as he tilted it up so he couldn't look away. "I thought you didn't want these kinds of... events occurring while we're together."

"I don't know what you mean, _dear_. I'm just going with what _you_ wanted."

"Tetsuya, don't play these games-."

"Akashi-kun. Weren't you the one who told me that we should be free to do whatever we want, at our discretion." Kuroko smiled and brushed off Akashi's hands and instead patted the redhead's cheeks. "Don't take it too personally."

Kuroko then walked past him with a smile that turned back to a frown as he entered the bathroom to avoid the other. He didn't want to do this but two can play this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we introduce the one and only Kagami AND get back at Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
